The Young Butterflys
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: AU. The younger brother of Princess Star finds himself following his sister to her new life in a new dimension called Earth to help watch after her as well as befriending the 'Safe Kid,' Marco Diaz. Knowing how his sister is, the three begin to go on various adventures while the forces of evil are constantly on their heels.


**I've been wanting to write a Star vs fic, but I've had trouble thinking of a premise for one. Since I like making OC fics (Oppositeverse fics), my mind quickly crafted an idea. The main character is an OC, but don't worry, Star and Marco are also still main characters, the other two. The fic will focus primarily on the OC while also focusing on Marco and Star, like the series focuses on Star, as well as Marco. I will do my best to keep a good balance between these three and other characters down the line. Also, the beginning of the fic will be similar to canon, but thanks to the OC's presence things will begin to diverge later down the line.**  
 **I don't own Star vs the Forces of Evil**

 **Chapter 1: The Past and the Present**

Queen Moon really wasn't sure how this happened. It wasn't even a month after she gave birth to her daughter, Star. Yet both her and her husband were surprised to find out that she was pregnant again...or still pregnant? When she visited Mewni's best doctor, she had told her that apparently thanks to both Moon's powerful magic and Star's developing magic balancing out within Moon's body, it had caused a delay in what was suppose to be Star's twin's birth as well. They hadn't realized this because of how tired Moon was after giving birth and the fact that it was Stump Day so they already were trying to balance the priorities (which Moon thought it was a ridiculous excuse since it was just a Stump).

Moon didn't know whether the doctor was correct in her hypothesis about what delayed her other child's birth, but she figured that it didn't matter. What mattered was that she was going to give birth to another child sometime soon. This both delighted and worried her slightly. She had been nervous about whether she was going to be a good mother to start with, but now she was going to be a mother to two kids. Plus, when the time came, she might have to deal with one child being upset that their sibling is inheriting the wand and not them.

Looking over, she smiled at the sight of River happily playing with Star who was giggling at the sight of her father. Looking down at her stomach, she smiled as she began rubbing it to fill her other child. No matter what happened, she knew that she was going to enjoy being a mother. And hopefully...nothing would happen to her like what happened to her own mother.

Sighing to herself as memories of that awful day began to pop into her mind, she started to shake her head to clear the memories out before walking over to her daughter. Looking down at her and seeing the cute hearts on the baby's cheeks, she started to smile again. At least she was having two children. They would have a friend immediately starting out in their lives. That's something the past queens couldn't say.

As she reached down to pet Star's head, she saw the hearts begin to glow on her cheeks followed by a pain in her abdomen. Gripping the crib to steady herself, she reached over for River's shoulder and told him to get the doctor and some maids to help her to the birthing room. Her other child was coming. Seeing him nod his head, Moon began to hold her stomach while leaning back. As she glanced back, she smiled lightly at Star's curious face.

"Be happy honey. Today is the day you meet your best friend," Moon gently told her daughter before looking back right as the maids came running in to help her into a wheelchair to take her to the birthing room.

That day was the day, Phoenix Butterfly was born.

* * *

 _8 years later_

A young boy lied on his bed in a rather large, fancy room. He had a rather stoic face on while he stared at the ceiling. Normally at this time, he would be hanging out with his older sister, Star, but their mother wanted to go over a surprise manners lesson with her as well as a good way to keep her magic bottled up. He wasn't too surprised though, he was rather used to his mother spending a lot of time with his sister. And if it wasn't his mother, his father was the one suddenly pulling her away to go on a hunting monster trip. When that happened, he wouldn't see either one for a week which usually left him all alone at the castle.

Rolling over onto his side, he looked at himself in his mirror. He was wearing a blue and black long sleeve shirt with two stripes, one on each arm, and a couple of buttons at the top of his shirt. Under that, he was wearing a pair of blue pants and white shoes. Groaning as he brought his hand up to his cheek where his cheek marks were at just like his mother and sister. Sighing, he saw the small orange fox head and tail mark on each cheek. This always weirded him out since it was so random.

Looking back at himself in the mirror, he saw his light red eye and light violet eye which highlighted his equally bizarre white hair that he wore in a bed hair fashion with two bangs framing his face. His skin was also rather pale since he never went out except when playing with Star. She was a rather energetic girl after all.

Hearing his door creak open, he rolled over and saw his father poking his head in. Raising an eyebrow, Phoenix looked at his father oddly. While he did spend more time with his father than his mother, it was still odd to see him just randomly come visit him.

"Um...hello dad," Phoenix said as he slowly sat up and shifted sideways so that his legs were now dangling off the bedside. River smiled at his son as he walked in and closed the door behind him. Looking around his son's room, he frowned slightly as he saw how...plain it was compared to Star's. Not like a child's room should be. Then again, his son didn't have much interests that didn't revolve around spending time with Star or reading books.

"Hello Phoenix. I wanted to come see how you were," River told his son only to flinch at how weird that sounded. Phoenix easily picked up on this and tilted his head to the side slightly while giving his dad a blank stare.

"Please don't take any offense dad, but you never come to see how I am. You're usually hunting with or without Star, spending time with mom, or doing one of your kingly duties. So why are you really here?" Phoenix questioned his dad while crossing his arms over his small chest. River looked away with a guilty face as he knew his son was correct. It was hard for him to spend time with Phoenix since they didn't really have anything in common, but he always did want to try and do something with his son.

Walking over to Phoenix's bed, he sat down next to his son while placing his hands in his lap. Letting out a large sigh as he stared at his hands, he hung his head down sadly.

"Phoenix...I...I had recently began to notice just how absent your mother and I have been in your life. Even though I spend a lot of time with Star, we don't spend much time together. I know...it's because we have different interests, but that doesn't change the fact that as your father I should be there for you as much as I am for Star. While your mother has many duties as the Queen of Mewni as well as teaching your sister how to control the abundance of magic flowing through and out of her right now, we need to be there for you just as much. You know just how hard it is for me to be serious, but I want you to know that whenever you want to spend time with me, please come and tell me, and I'll be more than happy to spend time with you. I never want you to feel left out in the family. We all love you. Every one of us."

Phoenix looked up at his father in shock. He did not expect this today. He knew he was acting more distant than usual around them, but he didn't think they would pick up on it. Well Star easily notices this as he often shares with her just how lonely he feels in the family, but his parents never seemed to notice. And honestly, if either one did, he thought it would be his mother.

As he looked at his father, he was surprised to feel something wet on his cheek. Reaching up to wipe his cheek, he was shocked to find that the wet substance on his cheek was actually tears. When was the last time he actually cried? Before he could say anything to his father, he felt his large arms wrap his own small frame and pull him close. Yep Star was correct, their dad was a hugger.

While reaching up to hug his father back, he felt his mood lift slightly. Maybe...maybe his life would begin to change for the better?

Now if only Star would come in here and tell him that Ponyhead was sent to boarding school or something. He couldn't stand her.

* * *

 _6 years later/Present_

Phoenix smiled at the sight of Star jumping all around in his room. Today was the day she would receive the wand from Queen Moon and their father. While the princess is suppose to receive it on their birthday, since Star's is on Stump Day they always have to wait a day or two before celebrating it. Sadly, a monster invasion caused the celebration to be withheld about a week which really bummed Star out. She wanted to play with her wand in the snow, but now all of it has melted away thanks to the snow season ending.

At 14, Phoenix stood at a short height of 4'10 (something that Star liked to tease him about). He rarely wore any royal clothes which left him with a usual attire of a black and blue shirt long sleeve shirt, a red scarf with his cheek mark design at the end, a pair of dark blue pants that ended right above his black and white shoes. He was still quite pale even though he spent more time outside than he did when he was 8. Apparently, he went so long being pale that his skin grew used to it and refused to turn back to his family's regular skin color. At least that's what the Royal Doctor told him. He had a small pair of glasses on that helped his vision. It apparently wasn't that good reading so many books over the years. His hair ended at the midpoint of his neck with the bangs that used to frame his face growing out even longer while the rest of his hair stayed in its normal messy, bedhead fashion while having become even whiter than before. It was about as white as snow. And his cheek marks stayed the same as they've always been.

Feeling his sister grab his hands, Phoenix began to be thrown up and down as she hopped up and down.

"Yes! I'm going to get the wand today! Woo! And then we can go on amazing adventures with it Phoenix! I can't wait!" Star happily exclaimed before pulling him in for a hug which Phoenix happily returned.

"Hehe, I know you're excited Star, but remember you need to be careful with that wand. We don't need you destroying the castle or the kingdom with it. I know how destructive you can be. I'm kind of scared about how you'll act with that wand," Phoenix teased his sister as he poked her chin causing her to pout and shove him slightly.

"Hmph, you're starting to sound like mom. I can handle the wand just fine! In fact, everyone will be amazed at just how great I'm going to be at wielding it. If you're nice to me, maybe I'll use it to make you taller. What do you say teeny weeny Feenie?" Star teased her brother who frowned before pushing her backwards causing her to slip and fall on his bed. Hearing his sister complain about being pushed, Phoenix walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer.

Reaching inside, he pulled out his notebook and pen. "Anyway Star, I know that you're going to go and hang out in the nearby forest until the ceremony begins. If you want me, I'll be out back under my favorite tree," Phoenix told Star as he waved to her. Star quickly shot up into a sitting position and smiled back at him with her usual bright smile. Phoenix chuckled at the sight of her energetic waving. It was like she was still a little kid.

Walking down the hallways in the castle, he nodded at each passing maid, butler, servant, while helping them whenever he accidentally bumped into one and knocked something out of their hands. He didn't pay that much attention when he walked in the castle.

He knew his father and Moon were still in their room so he made sure to sneak pass it. He didn't mind seeing his father, but he never really liked spending too much time with Moon. Nodding at the knights and their squires, he walked out to the backyard and headed down the small walkway that lead deeper into the backyard, away from the view of most places in the castle. Looking down at his notebook, he smiled as he opened the cover and saw the beginning of his story that he was writing.

"I need to finish this before Star gets her wand and makes me follow her around on whatever adventure she goes on. I'll never have time to work on it when that happens," Phoenix muttered to himself as he looked up and smiled when spotting his tree. Looking around to make sure that no one was in the vicinity, he headed over to it and sat down while leaning back against it.

Flipping through the various pages, he stopped on the first empty page he spotted. Grabbing his pen, he licked the tip of it to wetten the ink and quickly began writing. All his reading over the years has inspired him to become an author. He knew that he had no future in the political side of his family so he had to do something. He couldn't live in the castle forever even though he knew Star probably would let him after she became the Queen.

Letting all his ideas flow out of him onto the paper was also a way for Phoenix to clear his mind of stress and depression. Something that was quite common in his life ever since he was young. It had lessened a bit as he got older, and Moon stopped needing to teach Star so much. This allowed the two siblings to spend more time together. This was able to keep Phoenix out of the dark, but it was still present within him. Something that he hated about himself.

As he finished writing on one page, he flipped it and began illustrating a scene from the story on the next page. Smiling as he drew the artwork for his story, he mentally thanked the monster he met two years ago for teaching him. Sure his family hated monsters, which he didn't blame since so many attacked or attempted to attack the kingdom on a regular basis, but he knew not all of them were bad. Considering some of the mewmans and other royal families that he's seen over the years, he knew monsters were just like them personality wise. There were bad ones, and there were good ones. Simple fact. Then again, he couldn't say that out loud or his parents might over react.

Anyway, he met his art teacher two years ago after venturing too far out in the forest on an adventure with Star. He accidentally stumbled upon her home. He was cautious at first since he didn't know if she was going to be a good monster or a bad monster, but when she happily greeted him, he let his guard down and spent time with her. He was amazed by how well her art was considering the lack of tools she had thanks to being forced to live out in the forest.

Noticing his interest, she offered to train him on how to draw which he didn't know about since he was more of a reader and writer than an artist, but the sight of her amazing paintings convinced him in the end. While he wasn't as good as she was, he was a little proud at how well he could draw now. He made sure to keep it a secret from his family, even Star which was hard since he told her everything, but he knew her feelings about monsters.

As he put the finishing touches on the artwork, a small leaf fell down onto his notebook which caused him to look up. Narrowing his eyes as he saw the positioning of Mewni's Sun he let out a loud groan.

"How has it been that long? I know drawing these illustrations usually take awhile, but still. I better get back in the castle before Star gets back and the ceremony begins. Knowing Star, she'll have a grand entrance," Phoenix muttered as he stood up and patted the tree as he usually did. Gently closing the book so as not to ruin the art, he began his trek back through the Butterfly's large backyard to the castle. Looking at the gardens as he continued on his way, he made a mental note to water the sunflowers.

Walking by a small rabbit with black fur that has a tendency to visit the backyard, he patted its head causing it to sigh happily before he left it in the back. Closing the gate door that opened to allow entrance into the backyard, he walked around the castle so he could enter through the front with the other guests who had visited to witness the current Queen passing on the wand to the heir, aka Star.

Phoenix groaned as he saw Ponyhead chatting away with some boy their age who more than likely was visiting to witness Star gain the wand. Shaking his head as he began to think of several complaints directed towards Ponyhead before walking into the main room. Looking up, he spotted his father talking with some guests while Moon stood there looking own at the wand with nervous eyes. He could relate with that. As much as he loved Star, she could be rather destructive and a wand with that much power in it...he would have to be a little more careful around his sister now.

Walking over to his father, he smiled up at his dad who quickly noticed his arrival. "Ah Phoenix! There you are! I was wondering where you had went off to! Honey, Phoenix has arrived! Now we are ready for the ceremony to begin whenever Star shows up," River happily said while hugging Phoenix to his side with one arm and looking over at Moon who looked over in shock. Noticing Phoenix, her nervousness seemed to grow even more as she saw her son.

Walking over to her husband and son, she smiled slightly down at Phoenix who just stared back up at her.

"H-Hello Phoenix. I'm glad to see that you came. Then again of course you would come, you're part of the family as well as Star's brother and best friend. And my son, and and...now I'm rambling aren't I?" Moon asked River and Phoenix, both of who just nodded their heads.

"Hello Queen Moon. Of course I would come. I'm happy to see Star get her wand, and even if I wasn't happy I am still required to be here. I am the Prince of Mewni," Phoenix reminded Moon who just nodded while looking away sadly at the way he was addressing her. River frowned at this as well, but he decided against addressing it and motioned for them to move on over so they could wait on Star.

Phoenix followed his parents over to the front of the room and immediately stared at the doors which were being shut now that everyone was here. While he heard Moon give a speech about why they were here today, he continued staring at the door. He knew Star was going to make some kind of big entrance, but the question was: How was she going to do it?

She might kick open the door and announce that she was here. She loved kicking doors open, broke his door at least five times in the past three months. Might jump through one of the windows. She's scared him plenty of times doing that when they were children. Especially when he was in the washroom. Eeeee, never was there a moment of privacy when she was in a 'Scare Phoenix' mood.

She might already be in here and just announce her presence at the top of her lungs to scare everyone half to death. Or she might *crash*...ride a warnicorn through the doors and into the throne room...yep, today was going to be one of those days wasn't it?

Walking over to Star and the Warnicorn, he gently began stroking its back to calm it down while Star jumped off it, hugged him tightly, and then ran over to their parents where she began to anxiously reach for the wand in Moon's hands. Phoenix just laughed to himself as he gently lead the warnicorn out of the throne room and back outside. Star looked back at him and puffed her cheeks up with a pout thanks to hearing his laughter, but she quickly shook it off and turned back around to face her mom.

"Now Star...listen, you need to be careful with this wand. Thanks to its power, you will be under constant danger from the forces of evil," Moon began to lecture Star who just zoned out as she focused solely on the wand. Phoenix had walked back in as this was happening and just watched his sister stare at the wand like it was the greatest thing in the universe.

Before Moon could continue, Star had finally caught her offguard and grasped the wand. Yanking it out of her mom's hand, the wand responded to the shift of its new wielder and changed forms from Moon's more majestic looking wand to a smaller, cuter version which suited Star rather perfectly. Smiling down at it, Star yelled in excitement before looking back at Moon.

"Don't worry Mom, I can handle it!" Star told her while waving her hand at Moon in an 'It's going to be okay' fashion. Phoenix felt his shoulders slump when he heard that. Nothing ever good happened when Star said that...

And Phoenix was right when he saw flames appear throughout the kingdom before the day ended. All he could think was...

 _"Oh Star...what are we going to do with you?"_

 **And! End chapter! I know I kind of sped through childhood scenes, but don't worry we'll come back to visit those in flashbacks. Also, I know the chapter was focused primarily on Phoenix, but it's just because I want to introduce his character and let you all have a good feel of his personality and how he'll act. Later chapters will be more balanced in terms of focusing on the characters. Next chapter we'll see Phoenix and Star heading to Earth to meet everyone's favorite human!**  
 **Also, I will draw art of what Phoenix looks like so you all can visualize him as you read, so expect that coming soon!**  
 **I really hope everyone liked this chapter. I know not everyone likes OCs especially main character OCs, but I have a fondness for fics with main character OCs as long as the OC is written well and not overpowered in any form or fashion.**  
 **Please read and review (unless it's about another fic getting updated or a rant about me putting an OC in as main character).**


End file.
